Like a Fairy Tale
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: .:Why can't all fairytales have a happy ending?:. .:Because some times happy endings are imposible. Not everyone lives happily ever after, some are sepparated, and cry lonely tears in the absence of their beloved:. .:It doesn't has to end this way:.
1. Chapter 1

Like a Fairy Tale.

_By: Princess Lalaith_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spirited Away characters nor the original history, they are of Hayao Miyazaki, I do own Chiharu though, and this fic. This Fanfic is just a way to keep myself and you occupied, I'm not doing it for money, so please don't sue me. Thanks.

**Chapter 1.- Bed stories.**

"Tell me a story mommy." A little ten-year-old girl with auburn hair and jade-green eyes said.

"Which one would you like?" her mom asked. "The Sleeping Beauty?"

"No." the girl said. "I want that story about Princess Sen and her trip to the Spirit Kingdom."

"You really like that story, don't you?" the woman said.

"Yes mama." The girl said.

"Well, here it goes." The woman said. "Once upon a time, there was a human princess named Sen. One day she got lost and arrived at another a kingdom, a kingdom that she was told never to go, because anyone who went there never returned. But when she found out where she was it was too late already, because a huge river was blocking her way back to her own castle. So Princess Sen started exploring that new kingdom…"

"The Spirit Kingdom!" The girl blurted out.

"Yes, the Spirit Kingdom." Her mom continued. "She was still exploring when she met a guy, really handsome in fact…"

"Prince Haku!" the girl said.

Her mom nodded as she continued with the story. "Prince Haku told Princess Sen that she should leave that place, before it was too late. But there was no way Princess Sen could leave. So Prince Haku offered to protect Princess Sen while they found a way to get her back to her kingdom. But once they got to the Spirit Castle they found Witch Yubaba."

"The evil witch." The girl murmured with a fake-dark-voice.

"Right." The mom said. "Witch Yubaba wanted to turn the Human Princess into a piglet, but Prince Haku protected her. Princess Sen had to work in the Spirit Castle to survive, while the Spirit Prince found a way to take her out of there. She met some friends, like Lady Rin and Grandpa Kamaji, and they taught her how to live with her spiritual essence, because in the spirit Kingdom material things aren't important, the important thing was the inside, the soul. Finally Prince Haku found a way to return Princess Sen to the Human Kingdom. And she had to leave. But even after she was back to her castle, she never forgot the Spirit Prince, she had fallen in love with him. Seven years later she ditched her crown, her title, she gave up on everything to go back to the Spirit Kingdom, to her beloved. And there, she found out Prince Haku loved her too. And they lived together, in the Spirit Castle for some time. But Witch Yubaba never liked the idea, and she was always telling the princess she could never marry Haku, because they were of different kingdoms, and no one would accept their marriage."

"What an evil Witch." The girl murmured cross armed.

"Indeed, she was evil." Her mom said. "One day, Prince Haku had to travel to a distant town, and he left Princess Sen in the castle, but it was such a sudden trip, he didn't even had time to tell his beloved Sen where he was going. So when Princess Sen woke up, she didn't found her prince, and she went looking for him. The Witch Yubaba found her, and told her Prince Haku had left forever, that he was to marry a Spirit Lady like he should have since the beginning. Princess Sen cried, she couldn't believe, she didn't want to believe her beloved Prince had betrayed her. But the Witch insisted, until the Princess couldn't take it anymore. She packed her things and left, crying."

"Damn witch." The girl said.

Her mother glared at her.

"Sorry mama." The girl said in a low voice.

"Princess Sen got back to her castle." The mother continued. "And found no one there. Many things had happened in her absence, and especially, no one had seen her parents since months ago. She was really sad, because she was alone. But then a childhood friend appeared, it had been long since Princess Sen had seen him, but he told her he was in love with her. So Princess Sen married him, and went to live with him, and the years passed, one after another. But even today, Princess Sen waits for her beloved Prince Haku to go back to her."

"Mama, why can't this story have a happy ending?" the girl asked.

"Not all stories have happy endings sweetie." Her mother answered.

"Like yours and papa's?" the girl asked.

"You already know that darling." Her mother replied. "I married your dad, and we were really happy, but he died in that accident two years ago. But still, we are together, and we'll take care of one another, won't we?"

The girl nodded.

"Ok, time to sleep little girl." The mom said tucking her. "Good night, sweet dreams."

"Good night mama." The girl replied, already half-asleep.

Her mom smiled and went back to her own bedroom, once there she sat in front of her mirror for a few minutes. It had been some years, but se looked beautiful, with her long auburn hair, and her light-brown eyes, Materu Chihiro was as beautiful as any twenty eight-year-old woman could be. She was a widow, her husband, Materu Yukio had drowned, when the boat they were traveling in sank; Chihiro had been saved by a rescuer, and she was told her daughter had miraculously survived, but her husband couldn't make it, that was two years ago; but she still had her ten-year-old daughter: Chiharu.

.---.

Next morning Chihiro and her daughter were having breakfast. Chiharu was studying fourth grade at Seyu Elementary, and Chihiro was the Art Teacher in the same school.

"Mama, I need you to sign the permission for today's field trip." Chiharu said handing her mother a slip of paper.

"Sure darling." Chihiro said signing the paper and giving it back to her daughter.

"Thank you mom." Chiharu said as she packed everything in her bag.

Ten minutes later mom and daughter left to the school.

.---.

It was about eleven o'clock when Chiharu's group arrived to where they were visiting.

"This." Their teacher said. "Was built once as a shrine, that's why you can see so many spirit statues nearby. Afterwards it was used as a train stop, and as an entrance to a park, but now there's nothing, just an abandoned building. Follow me."

The class followed him through the red tunnel and to a clearing, and not far there were some wet rocks.

"It is said that when the sun sets all this gets full of water." The teacher explained. "It becomes a river, so better no stay here late."

The kids nodded.

The teacher led them to what looked like a ghost-town or something like that.

"This once used to be a public park." The teacher said. "But it was abandoned because of the problem with the river."

Some kids looked at each other, it seemed to them that their professor was making all this up, some others took note of everything, they seemed truly interested.

Chiharu on the other side seemed quite amazed.

'Everything looks like the way mama described the Spirit Kingdom.' She thought amazed. Then she thought ironically. 'Yeah, sure Chiharu. And a few steps from here you'll see Prince Haku.'

"Chiharu…Chiharu!" a voice called.

"Eh? What!" Chiharu jumped.

"What were you thinking about?" a girl with honey eyes and dark-blonde hair asked.

"Nothing important, just…things." Chiharu answered.

"You were lost in that fairy-tale world of yours…again." The girl declared turning her eyes.

"Well, yes, there's nothing I can do about it." Chiharu answered looking at her feet.

The girl just turned her eyes again and shook her head.

"Hey Kasumi, you're supposed to be my friend." Chiharu said.

"I am Chiharu." Kasumi replied. "But I still think you're getting too involved with those fairy tales, and you're letting your life go by."

With that Kasumi walked away.

"Probably she is right." Chiharu told herself. "Well, of course she is right, she is always right." She sighed.

Just then, Chiharu didn't see a rock in her path, she tripped and fell down the road, where she bumped her head and fell unconscious; the thing is, no one saw her.

.---.

At three o'clock Chihiro was waiting for the group of kids to come back so she and Chiharu could go home, And the group arrived, but Chiharu was not with them.

"Probably she left with Kasumi." Some girls said. "Her mom picked her and some other girls up, they were going to have a sleepover tonight."

Chihiro nodded, she remembered her daughter talking about the sleepover a couple of days ago. So she left to her home to eat. She never imagined what was about to happen, something that would change their lives, completely.

* * *

Here I am with a new story. I had, in fact, written it since a while ago (as those who have aken the bother of reading my profile will have noticed), I just didn't find the oportune moment to begin publishin it. Until I decided this moment was as good as any other so...here I am. Hope you'll like the fic and leave many reviews. 

P.S. For those who may be wondering, this fic is already finished, but the updates will depend on the number of reviews I receive. Thank you.


	2. Spirit Realm

**Chapter 2.- Spirit Realm.**

Chiharu woke up a little dizzy and with a big headache. It took her a couple of seconds to adjust to the dim light.

"Wait a second." She said in a loud voice. "What happened?" She touched her head and remembered. "Ah, yeah, I fell down, went unconscious. Everyone went away without me, I can't believe it. Now I need to go home on my own, it's already sunset and mom…" Just then Chiharu, who had been walking as she talked, got her feet into the water. "What! Damn it! The river." She sighed. "But wait, wasn't it supposed to be all a legend, old stories?"

.---.

And while Chiharu tried to find an answer to her questions someone was looking at her, a beautiful silver dragon was standing over the roof of a nearby building, he looked quite interested in the young girl.

'She has a strong spiritual presence, although she's human.' The dragon thought. 'She looks so much like Her, can it be possible?'

.---.

Chiharu felt like she was being observed, and she didn't like that.

Just then the dragon went to the floor, and turned into a human appearance, with black-green hair and green eyes.

"Chihiro?" he asked.

Chiharu turned around to look at him puzzled.

Just then the dragon-human, noticed the girl's green eyes.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I thought you were someone else"

"Chihiro?" Chiharu asked.

He nodded. "My name is Haku."

'Prince Haku!' someone in Chiharu's mind yelled.

"I'm Chiharu Materu. And…" She said bowing. "Chihiro is my mother's name."

Haku turned pale in that moment.

'Her daughter' he thought. 'She has a child, so she sure is married and happy.'

"What are you doing here?" he asked trying to sound as calm as ever.

"Well, I came with my school to a field trip, but I fell down and when I woke up a couple of minutes ago…" Chiharu let the rest hanging. She looked at her surroundings. "But this place sure wasn't this way before I got unconscious."

"It only gets this way at night." Haku answered. "You're in the spirit realm."

'The Spirit Kingdom.' The same voice in Chiharu's mind told her.

"You know, you have a really strong spiritual presence to be a human." Haku commented.

"My mother always taught me to believe in myself, in what I'm inside, my soul, without materialism." Chiharu said, really proud of what se had learned. "Do you know my mother?"

"You can say I'm a childhood friend of hers." Haku answered. "Now come on, it's dangerous for you to stay here."

Chiharu nodded and followed him in silence.

Haku had no problems in the way, as everyone around felt her like a little spirit, no one stopped them. That way he got her to one of the gardens.

"Now wait here." Haku told here. "I need to do something, I'll be back soon. Something very important, don't let anyone to see you."

"Why?" Chiharu asked.

"Lets just say it's to keep you away from danger." Haku answered.

Chiharu nodded.

Haku trusted her, and he entered the building.

.---.

Chiharu stood there for a couple of minutes, until she noticed someone looking at the garden.

'They'll find me.' She thought.

So she knelt down and went silently to a little door at the back of the garden, she crossed it and found herself at the top of a really large staircase.

'Well, I think that now I must go on.' Chiharu told to herself as she began walking down.

After a couple of minutes she reached the end of the staircase, and saw a door. She opened it and went inside. Once inside she saw the most incredible thing: little-puffy black things carrying black rocks, and what looked like an old man with six hands instead of two.

"Something is really weird in here." Chiharu thought to herself.

Just then a small door opened and a woman entered carrying a basket with food. The woman noticed her and stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Se…Oh my God…Sen!" the woman yelled.

"What!" Chiharu and the old man asked at once.

Just then the man noticed her, and called her: "Sen!"

"What?" Chiharu asked. "No, you're confusing me with someone else. My name is Chiharu."

"Chiharu?" the woman asked.

"You are?" Chiharu asked.

"I'm Rin and this is old Kamaji." Rin introduced.

'Lady Rin and Grandpa Kamaji.' The voice spoke in Chiharu's head again.

"This gets weirder with each second that goes by." Chiharu murmured in a low voice.

"Chiharu, here you are." A voice said, arriving.

"Haku, you know her?" Rin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do. I found her by the river. Seems that she fell down and just woke up. Got lost, kind of." Haku explained.

"You mean you're human?" Kamaji asked.

"Yes I am." Chiharu answered.

Rin walked around her, looking like she was thinking really hard about something.

"She certainly doesn't smell like one." She finally said.

"Ehm…Chiharu, can you wait for me in the stairs? There's something I need to tell Rin in private." Haku said.

"Sure." Chiharu said and walked out.

"Spit it out, now. Who is she?" Rin demanded.

"She's Chihiro's daughter." Haku explained.

"Chihiro's…ah…you mean Sen's." Kamaji analyzed.

"Exactly, when I first saw her I thought it was Chihiro." Haku explained.

"What?" Rin asked. "You don't expect her to look the same after eighteen years, do you?"

"Well no but…" Haku started.

"You were wishing that it would be her." Kamaji finished for him.

"Well, yes." Haku finally admitted. "I haven't seen her in eleven years." He sihed. "I miss her so much."

"But if she has a daughter she sure is married." Rin said.

"I know but…" Haku didn't know what to say.

"And why don't you go get her?" Rin asked. "You sure don't expect her to be the one looking for you always, do you?"

"It's just that…I don't know why she left." Haku murmured sadly. "I don't understand. We were so happy…"

"And if you don't go find her, and talk with her you'll never know." Rin insisted.

"It's too late." Haku said. "You already said it, she has a beautiful daughter, she must be happily married. No need for me to interrupt her happy life."

Rin shook her head but said nothing more.

"I must go help her." Haku said and left.

"You noticed the same that I, didn't you Rin?" Kamaji asked.

"What?" Rin asked.

"The girl! She has a strong spiritual presence." Kamaji said.

"Being Sen her mother it would be no surprise." Rin said as a matter of factly.

"But still, it is too strong to be of a normal human." Kamaji insisted.

"You mean…" Rin started.

"Exactly." Kamaji cut her.

"Oh my god!" Rin exclaimed. "It would be so perfect!"

* * *

I wonder what would be so perfect, don't you? Well no, in fact I don't wonder but as you're supposed to I'll leave it there. I know the chapters are really short but this isn't exactly a long story. I mean, it has a plot and everything, but it's not too long. I hope you'll like it anyway. 

A million thanks to my four reviewers, I love you all and I hope you'll follow me all the way to the end. You know the deal: The sooner you leave reviews, the sooner I'll update.


	3. Mother's Fairy Tale

**Chapter 3.- Mother's fairy tale.**

Haku went outside and noticed Chiharu waiting calmly on the stairs, while playing with a bronze chain around her right wrist.

"Did I make you wait too much?" Haku asked.

"No, I was just thinking." Chiharu answered. "I miss my mother."

"I see, don't worry, I'll make sure you go back to her soon." Haku assured her.

"I hope she doesn't worries about me too much." Chiharu murmured.

"She, and what about your father?" Haku asked.

"He's dead." Chiharu answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Haku murmured, ashamed.

"Don't worry, he died two years ago." Chiharu explained. "We were on a boat, then there was an accident and it started sinking. A rescuer got my mother safely to shore, and I…I'm not sure. I don't remember at all. One moment I was underwater trying to keep by breath, and the next I was gasping for breath, next to a piece of wood. It was like a miracle. But…" she sighed. "He didn't make it. It was too late when the rescuers reached him, he drowned." A single tear ran down her cheek while she spoke.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you something like this." Haku said.

Chiharu shook her head.

"Anyway." She said. "Are we going to stay here all night?"

"No, of course not." Haku said. "Come with me."

He went back upstairs to the main entrance.

"This is a Public Bathhouse, for gods and spirits." Haku explained Chiharu. "I'm gonna try to take you to the dormitories, without them noticing you."

"Why?" Chiharu asked.

"They don't like humans too much." Haku explained. "So we have to trust your spiritual presence to hide your human essence."

Chiharu nodded, she concentrated on herself, her dreams, wishes, thoughts, feelings. That way, her mother had taught her, her spiritual presence would grow.

It didn't take them long to cross the bathhouse. All the workers said hello to Haku and thought the girl was just a weak spirit.

Chiharu memorized all her surroundings, it was a one-of-a-kind place.

'This is awesome.' She thought while she looked around.

She raised a hand to her chest, something was in there, some strange feeling, it had been there since she had entered the place.

'This strange feeling.' She thought to herself. 'Like a lost memory. Like if there was something I have to remember. Something important.' She sighed. 'Like if this wasn't the first time I come here.' She shook her head. 'Now you're really going crazy Chiharu.'

.---.---.

Meanwhile Chihiro was in her home, drinking a cup of coffee when she suddenly got her hand to her chest.

"Something is going on." She murmured in the night. "I'm sure of it."

She turned to her window, got up and walked outside, to her garden. It ended in a bard. And behind it there was a river.

"Something is going on." Chihiro repeated. "I know it. I'm sure of it."

She turned her attention to the river flowing. Slowly a lonely tear slid down her face and to the current.

"Haku…" her whisper found no one to hear it in the cold night.

.---.---.

Chiharu was still wondering what was that strange feeling she had been having all night when suddenly there was something else.

'I have a bad feeling.' She thought.

And just then a voice called: "Haku!"

Haku gulped as he turned around, trying to look as calm as ever.

Chiharu turned around at the same time, and what she saw let her without breath. If this realm was really like her mother's old fairy tale she knew exactly who this lady was, even without having her introduced.

"Witch Yubaba…" she gasped.

Haku was quite astonished, how did Chiharu know who Yubaba was?

"Haku, here you are." Yubaba said. She noticed Chiharu. "You know that kids aren't allowed here. This is a public bathhouse."

"I know it Yubaba." Haku said trying to keep cool. "This girl, this spirit-girl got lost, I found her in the surroundings. I thought it would be good for her to stay here while we found her parents."

"What…" Yubaba started.

"It would talk good about you." Haku continued. "Worrying about a possible-client's daughter."

Yubaba immediately thought about money.

"Perfect." She said. She turned to Chiharu. "What's your name?"

Haku immediately gulped, if Chiharu said her real name Yubaba may be able to find out the truth.

But Chiharu noticed perfectly that the rest of the spirits weren't supposed to find out who she truly was so…

"My name is Hari, madam." Chiharu said, bowing.

"Hari." Yubaba repeated. "Perfect. I'm Yubaba, the owner of this place."

Chiharu nodded in silence.

"Perfect, she can stay." She said, she turned around, but before she left she added. "Just don't trouble."

Chiharu again nodded in silence.

Yubaba left.

"Ah…" Haku sighed loudly once she had left.

"Should I have said my real name?" Chiharu asked Haku.

"No, you did the right thing." Haku answered her. "Now come on. We must find you a place to rest."

.---.

About ten minutes later they both were in a hallway that lead to some bedrooms.

"Here, you'll be comfortable." Haku said showing her into one.

Chiharu nodded as she couldn't hold a yawn.

"Chiharu." Haku said, remembering something. "How did you know that woman was Yubaba?"

"It might sound strange to you but my mother has this old fairytale, different from any other I have ever heard about before." Chiharu explained. "It talks about a Human Princess called Sen, who visits the Spirit Kingdom and meets Prince Haku, and some other friends. And in it there's also the evil witch Yubaba." She turned to look at Haku. "When that woman appeared I had bad feeling, and immediately associated her with the old witch of my mother's story."

Haku nodded.

'So that's all we are now for Chihiro.' Haku thought sadly. 'An old fairy-tale.'

"What's sad." Chiharu said suddenly. "Is how such a beautiful story couldn't have a happy ending."

Haku turned around immediately, trying to find out why Chiharu had said that, but she had already fallen asleep.

"Well, I guess I can find out tomorrow." Haku said, he took a blanket and covered Chiharu with it.

And just then he noticed something Chiharu was wearing around her neck, it was a silver necklace with a jade dragon hanging from it.

"Chihiro…" Haku murmured.

.---.---.

And in her home Chihiro suddenly saw Haku's reflection in the river, next to hers.

"Haku!" she exclaimed.

But then she thought better about it.

"It's impossible for him to be here." She told herself. "As much as it is impossible for me to go there."

She began playing with a bronze chain she had around her right wrist, it had ancient runes all around it, and an aura, like magic.

"I'm going crazy." Chihiro told herself. "I better go to bed."

And with that she left.

.---. End of Chapter .---.

So, how do you like this fic so far? I know the chapters are short, but I just can't reveal too much at once.

I hope I'll get more reviews this time.

See you in the next update.


	4. The True Story

**Chapter 4.- The true story.**

Chihiro woke up early, prepared breakfast and waited.

"Chiharu must be here in any time now." She told herself. "Today is Sunday, we could go shopping, then eat in a restaurant, and probably to the movies. We haven't enjoyed ourselves in a long time."

But the hours passed and Chiharu didn't arrive.

"She must be back by now." Chihiro said, starting to worry. "I better call Mrs. Huyo."

She took the phone and dialed the number of the Huyo residence.

"Good morning…Mrs. Huyo…Yeah, it's me Chihiro…I was wondering, is Chiharu still with you?…What?…What do you mean she was never there?…Oh my god…No, don't worry…I'll look for her…Yeah, I'll call you when I find her."

Chihiro hung up, more nervous than ever.

"Oh my god, where can she be?" she asked herself. "Where?"

She turned to the window, to the sky, it was already past noon.

"Where's my daughter?" she asked to no one in particular. "Where is Chiharu? Please, I need a signal."

And just then her eyes got on a slip of paper; the copy of the permission she had signed. She read it quickly.

"Oh my god…No…" she murmured with her hands on her face. "She can't be…There…"

.---.

Chiharu woke up when the sun was already about to set. She stood up and went to the window. Once there she saw a silver dragon flying.

"Wow…" she murmured, amazed.

And her surprise increased when she saw the dragon flying right to her window.

Once inside the dragon turned into Haku.

"Wow…" Chiharu murmured astonished. "That was amazing."

"Thank you." Haku said smiling. "Looks like you like dragons."

"I do." She said.

"Like this one." Haku passed a hand by the necklace.

"My mom gave it to me some time ago." Chiharu explained holding the dragon. "She said it was something I should have."

Haku nodded not at all convinced.

"You told me about a story your mother used to tell you." Haku said suddenly.

"Yes." Chiharu nodded.

"Do you know it complete?" Haku asked.

"I know it by heart." She answered proudly. "I just love that story, although it doesn't has a happy ending it is beautiful."

"Why do you say it doesn't have a happy ending?"

"Because it doesn't. The Princess and the Prince don't live happily ever after."

"Why? Would you care to tell me?"

"No. You see Princess Sen met Prince Haku when she was ten. But she had to leave, because she wasn't suppose to live in an enemy kingdom. The years went by but she never forgot Prince Haku, she had truly fallen in love with him. Seven years passed, until she could bear it no more. So one day she ran away from her castle, and back to the Spirit Kingdom. She confessed her feelings to Prince Haku, and he did likewise. They loved each other so much they didn't care that royalty from both kingdoms weren't supposed to be together. They began living together in the castle. But witch Yubaba never liked that, because she wanted the kingdom for herself. She had educated Prince Haku for years, and she was waiting for the moment to have all the power herself, and with the young Princess there it wouldn't be possible. The witch began bothering Princess Sen, telling her Haku didn't truly love her, that he was only playing with her, but she never believed the evil witch. Until one day. Prince Haku had to leave to arrange some business in a far away town, it was something unplanned, and urgent, so he didn't have time to tell his beloved about the trip and say goodbye. Princess Sen woke up and got afraid when she couldn't find him, she looked for him everywhere but never found him. The evil witch Yubaba went to her and told her Prince Haku had left to marry another Spirit Lady. That the game was over and things were going to be as they should have since the beginning. At first the Human Princess didn't believe, she didn't want to, but three days passed and her beloved prince wasn't back. And Princess Sen cried, and called for him all the night. Until she could bear it no more and ran away, back to her own kingdom. But her family wasn't there anymore, they had left. She found a childhood friend that offered her help, and she accepted."

"You mean she married that friend?" Haku asked.

"She married that childhood friend, yes." Chiharu said. "But she never loved him. Because she could never forget her true love. And every night she walks by a river, praying to the gods, and the spirits, that her true love will one day go back to her."

Haku was speechless.

"Why are you so interested in the story?" Chiharu asked.

"It's nothing, just plain curiosity." Haku lied.

Chiharu nodded, but didn't believe him at all. Something inside her told her there was something else.

"If you excuse me I must go see somebody." Haku said. "You better stay here, for your safety."

Chiharu nodded.

Haku nodded too and left.

.---.

Later, Haku stumbled into the Boiler Room.

"I finally know it!" he exclaimed as he entered.

"What?" Rin asked confused.

"What are you talking about boy?" Kamaji asked, as confused as Rin.

"I finally know why Chihiro left." Haku said.

"What?…How?…Tell us!" Rin yelled.

"Well, it is this way..." Haku explained everything.

"You mean that…" Rin started, she raised her fist in the air. "That damn witch! She was the reason Sen left!"

"And I shouldn't have gone without explaining everything to her." Haku said sadly.

"But anyway." Rin said. "It was mainly that stupid of Yubaba's fault."

"You can go find her and talk things out." Kamaji suggested.

"What if she doesn't want to know about me?" Haku asked.

"Then you're fried man." Rin said calmly.

"What a help Rin…" Haku murmured sarcastically.

"You'll never know if you don't go and talk with her." Kamaji said.

Rin nodded.

"I know it's just that…" suddenly he cut himself.

"What?" both Kamaji and Rin asked.

"She's in danger." Haku said suddenly.

"What?" Rin asked.

"Who?" Kamaji asked.

"Chiharu!" Haku yelled, and ran out.

Kamaji and Rin turned to look at each other, something was about to happen, something big.

.---.

Meanwhile Chihiro was running through the woods, trying to find her way once again to the old shrine.

"I know it is this way." She told herself. "I know it."

And just then she saw the little lamps and spirit statues.

"Aja!" she murmured satisfied. "This way."

And she ran into the tunnel.

She ran as fast as she could, she had a bad feeling.

"Something is wrong, something is very wrong." She told herself.

She could feel it, in her chest, a pressure on her heart, something was wrong with her daughter, she knew it.

"Please, I pray to all the gods and spirits." She called. "Please protect her. Please. I beg you." She sighed. "Chiharu…"

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, I believed it was time for some explanations. And remember, as soon as you leave enough reviews you'll know more. 


	5. Discovered

**Chapter 5.- Discovered**

Chiharu had left the bedroom. She was bored.

"It'll do no harm if I walk around for a while." Chiharu told herself as she walked out. "Anyway, I'll be back before Haku notices."

So she left the bathhouse, and found her way to the gardens. Once there she sat down and saw the beautiful sun set, as the moon and the stars rose slowly.

"It's incredible how everything here is so much like my mother's fairy tale." Chiharu told herself. "Like if this world was created from her story."

'And what if her story was created from this world?' a voice in her mind asked.

"It's impossible." Chiharu murmured.

'No it isn't.' her inner voice replied. 'And you know it.'

"It's just coincidental." She insisted.

'Even you know that's not true.' Her inner voice insisted.

"Then how could my mother know it?" she asked.

'Because she is Princess Sen!'

"Yeah sure…"

'Don't you see it? Many people here confused you with her, didn't they?'

"Yes, and?"

'And in the human world they have always told you you're identical to your mother.'

"Where is all this going?"

'You're identical to your mother, and to Princess Sen, because both of them are the same.'

"That's madness."

'No it isn't'

"Yes it is. You know how crazy you're sounding?"

'No more than you, believing in fairy tales. Anyway, I'm just your conscience.'

Chiharu's mind, or other half of it was about to continue the argument when she felt someone was near.

"Talking with yourself little one?" a voice asked.

"Yes Madam Yubaba." Chiharu said bowing.

"Hasn't your mother come get you yet?" Yubaba asked.

"No, she hasn't." Chiharu answered. "But I'm sure it won't take her long."

"I heard you were talking about a fairy tale." Yubaba said.

"Yeah, old stories my mother tells me before bed." Chiharu explained.

"That sounds so…human-thing." Yubaba said.

Chiharu shook her head.

"You know, you have such a weak presence to be a spirit." Yubaba murmured.

'Damn it!' Chiharu mentally cursed. 'She found out.'

"In fact you don't look like a spirit at all." Yubaba continued.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chiharu lied.

Yubaba moved her hand quickly, Chiharu looked around, without understanding what was going on.

"You're human." Yubaba assured.

"I have no idea what you are…" Chiharu insisted.

"Drop the act now, I've discovered you." Yubaba said with an evil grin. "Spirits don't bleed."

Just then Chiharu felt a faint pain in her left arm, she had a small cut.

So that was what Yubaba had done when she moved her hand.

"Humans aren't allowed here." Yubaba said, getting angry. "You'll pay for invading this world."

Chiharu didn't think it twice, not even once, she ran away as fast as she could.

.---.

Some hours later, the moon was already full in the sky. Chiharu got up from her hiding place in the bushes. It was lucky she had a presence faintly similar to the one of a spirit, that way Yubaba couldn't track her.

She turned her head every way, making sure there was no one nearby. All the clients were already in the bathhouse, so the bridge was empty. It was her opportunity to run to the bathhouse, and get in by Kamaji's door.

She got up and ran as fast as she could.

"Got you!" Yubaba's voice yelled from behind her.

Chiharu tripped and fell to the floor, at the middle of the bridge.

"I'm going to kill you human!" Yubaba yelled.

.---.

Haku ran as fast as he could, up the stairs and then through the small yard. He was about to get in the Bathhouse when he got another feeling.

'She isn't in there.' He thought. 'So where is she?'

And he could feel it. Her weak spiritual presence, like the one of a little and panicked spirit, in the middle of the bridge. And right next to her…Yubaba!

"Damn it! Yubaba found her!" he cursed and ran as fast as he could.

.---.

Chihiro ran as fast as her feet permitted her. Through the red tunnel, the old train station, the clearing. And then she got to the river. She put her right hand over her left wrist, where she had an old purple band.

"Granny…" Chihiro murmured. "You told me this would protect me, with the magic of the ones who love me. Please let it help me get to the one I love, my dear daughter."

The band glowed.

Chihiro closed her eyes and stepped on the river, she stood afloat. Noticing this she ran over the river to the other side.

"Please." She prayed. "Let me be there in time. Keep her safe. Chiharu…"

.---.

"I'm going to kill you human!" Yubaba yelled.

Chiharu turned around, trying to get away from the evil witch, but she was too afraid to thing clearly of a way to escape.

Yubaba raised a nailed finger and was about to yell a spell when…

Haku had just gotten out from the little door next to the main entrance. He knew there was nothing he could do from that distance. His best chance was to yell something at Yubaba, but someone got ahead of him.

"Stop it!" a female voice yelled from the other side.

"What?" All three people were confused with the newcomer.

"Don't you dare lay one single finger on that girl!" the newcomer yelled at her.

"Who dares talk to me in that tone!" Yubaba yelled in rage.

"I do!" the woman said firmly stepping out of the shadows.

"Chihiro…" Haku murmured under her breath.

"Mom?" Chiharu gasped, confused.

Chihiro ran to her daughter's side.

"Don't you dare lay one single finger on my daughter." Chihiro said.

"You're talking to me like if you were higher than me." Yubaba laughed at her. "You're a mere human."

"If I am a mere human why were you so eager to kick me away from here eleven years ago?" Chihiro asked.

"No human is going to talk to me in that tone." Yubaba said, she raised her hand. "Die!"

"No!" Haku yelled.

But Chihiro hit Yubaba's hand with her own, and sent her stumbling, backwards.

"I'm not a ten-year-old girl anymore Yubaba!" Chihiro yelled. "Nor an unsure teenager either. I'm a woman, I may be human but…I'm not afraid of you anymore!"

"You have no right to be here." Yubaba told Chihiro. "You left and you were supposed to never come back."

"Believe me, this wasn't by my choice." Chihiro said. "My daughter got lost and I had to find her."

"Anyway, she didn't have the right to come back here either." Yubaba insisted.

'Back?' Chiharu asked herself.

"If I didn't know you I would say you're afraid of a mere child." Chihiro mocked her.

"I'm not afraid of a human-child!" Yubaba yelled.

"You already said it Yubaba, a human child, but you know that in front of you there is someone that is more than that." Chihiro said calmly.

Chiharu looked at her mother, puzzled.

'She seems to know the witch Yubaba well enough.' She thought. 'Could it be…'

"Wasn't it enough for you to bother me twice?" Yubaba asked. "I may remind you of your contract Sen…"

"Sen!" Chiharu yelled finally putting the pieces together. "So that means…"

'I told you.' Her inner voice told her.

Yubaba summoned a piece of paper, the contract.

"Yes." Chihiro said. "That contract said I would leave and never come back, if you left me and my family alone, and never try to harm us. And you were about to kill my daughter!"

Yubaba was about to say something, but Chihiro went on.

"Besides." She said. "That contract was signed under the name of Sen, and my real name is Chihiro!"

In the moment she said, better yelled, that, the contract turned into ashes.

"There is no more contract." Chihiro said as she pulled off her bronze chain. "No more secrets."

"If there is no contract, there's no need to keep you alive." Yubaba said evilly.

She raised her hand and quickly chanted an old spell against Chihiro and her daughter.

"Die!" she yelled as she released her magic.

"No! Chihiro! Chiharu!" Haku yelled.

He had been standing there all along, without knowing what to do. And without understanding at all what was going on. But now he was afraid. He didn't want to loose his beloved, not again.

"Mom!" Chiharu yelled as she pushed her mother.

"No! Chiharu!" Chihiro yelled.

* * *

The truth s out! Yeah! About damn time too. 

Well, as you can see, this will be a short fanfic, just a few more chapters to go, about two or three more or less. I hope you'll stay with me till then.

Don't forget to review! If your reviews arrive as fast as this time you'll have another new chapter next week. So, what are you waiting for?


	6. No More Secrets

**Chapter 6.- No more secrets.**

Chihiro tried to pull her daughter to her, but she couldn't. She stayed with her daughter's bronze chain in her hand.

"Chiharu!" both Chihiro and Haku yelled at the same time.

Both of them ran to the railing of the bridge.

Yubaba's spell had provoked that Chiharu fell down.

It was as if everything was going in slow motion:

_Yubaba laughed evilly, sure she had won this time. _

_While Haku tried to use some kind of spell to save the girl but couldn't think of any fast enough._

_And Chihiro just stood there praying._

And suddenly, when Chiharu was about to hit the water surface, it started moving. A whirl formed, and what looked like a pair of water arms sprung from the surface and embraced Chiharu.

Yubaba stopped laughing, and looked quite afraid again.

Haku was shocked. What was going on? How could this happen? This was certainly not a human thing.

But he turned to see Chihiro, he noticed her smiling calmly, as if she already knew something like this would happen.

And just then he noticed, a strong spiritual presence…Coming from Chiharu! It wasn't the weak presence he had felt the night before, but a full strong, spiritual presence, full essence.

Chiharu was returned to the bridge calmly.

Chihiro hugged her, smiling.

"You see Yubaba?" Chihiro asked firmly. "There's nothing you can do against us. You can't win."

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Yubaba yelled. "When Haku left to help my sister." She turned to point to Chiharu. "Before that stupid brat was born!"

"But you didn't." Chihiro said. "And now it is too late for that. What you feared the most has come true. The Eternal power has an owner, and it isn't you!"

"I curse you Sen, Chihiro, you'll never be able to be happy." Yubaba said, mad. "Humans and Spirits will never be happy together, because humans are mortals."

"I never asked for immortality." Chihiro said calmly. "You're wrong about that. But you gave it to me anyway."

Now Yubaba was the one confused.

"By living, and working here, I learned to survive with my spirit, with my essence, and not what I have physically." Chihiro explained. "And because of that, my spirit will never die. Neither will my daughter's."

"But anyway, you can live thousands of years, but you'll never live happy." Yubaba insisted. "That is my curse."

"Curses just come true if you believe in them. And I don't." Chihiro said. "Haven't you understood it yet? That's why you couldn't harm me eleven years ago, because my happiness made me immune to your witchcraft. No matter how much you tried, nothing worked."

"But finally I weakened you enough to make you leave, freely." Yubaba insisted.

"Yes." Chihiro accepted. "But I didn't leave alone. By that time I already had company. And in the bottom of your mind, you already knew that one day I would come back. Both of us would."

Both…Company…Back… Those words repeated themselves in Haku's and Chiharu's minds again and again. And suddenly, everything clicked in.

They both turned to look at each other. Green eyes, as identical as if seen in a mirror. If so, you would never know which is the reflection of which.

'Could it be possible?' They both thought at the same time.

Yubaba was as mad as she hadn't been in centuries, mainly because she knew Chihiro was right. A human, a mere human had won her, without even trying!

Yubaba fumed and disappeared, probably to distract herself counting her money…again.

Chihiro turned to look at her daughter, and noticed her looking intently at Haku's eyes, as if trying to discover the answers of all the secrets in the world.

'It's time for them to know.' An inner voice told her.

"I know." Chihiro murmured to herself. "Chiharu, Haku, there's something you need to know."

They both turned to look at her.

"Chiharu," Chihiro started. "You remember that fairy tale I told you. About Princess Sen and Prince Haku?"

Chiharu nodded.

"Well." Chihiro said. "It is not just a fairy tale. It is real. There were no princesses or princes, but they weren't needed either."

"What do you mean mom?" Chiharu asked, although she already had a pretty good idea of what her mother was talking about.

"My name is Chihiro, but here, I'm known as Sen." Chihiro explained. "I am that Sen in the story."

"You mean…" Chiharu started, wide-eyed.

"Yes." Chihiro said. "I came here when I was ten, met Haku, and Rin and Kamaji, and had to work to survive. I met also Yubaba and became the first human to get free of a contract. When I was seventeen I returned, I was in love with Haku. We lived together for near six months, when he had to leave suddenly, and Yubaba convinced me that he didn't really love me. So I left."

"But my love was true, it still is." Haku said stepping forward.

"I know, I think I always knew it." Chihiro said. "But in the bottom of my heart I wanted to have my own fairy tale. To leave, and have my blue prince following me." She sighed. "But he never did."

"Why is Yubaba so afraid of your daughter?" Haku asked.

"You noticed what happened when she was about to get killed." Chihiro said. "And I know you can feel her aura."

"You mean…" Haku started, not fully believing it.

"Yes." Chihiro said. "She's a half-spirit."

"That's impossible, you left." Haku said.

"It is not impossible." Chihiro said. "She is ten years old, she was born eight months after I left."

"Then why did you leave?" he asked.

"I already told you." Chiharu murmured. "I was weak. I had just found out I was pregnant and felt unsure of how to tell you. Then you left, and Yubaba took advantage of my confused mind."

"You married." Haku said.

"Yukio Materu was a childhood friend." Chihiro said. "He told me he loved me. But I rejected him. When I came back he told me my parents were dead, they died in an accident, shortly after I left. I told him I was pregnant and he offered to marry me, give my baby his surname." She sighed. "He always knew I didn't love him, and never complained. He just wanted to help me. He died two years ago in an accident."

"I know." Haku said. "Chiharu told me. She said you were rescued, and she survived by a miracle."

"It wasn't a miracle." Chihiro denied. "She is half-a-water-spirit, she has always been. That's how she survived."

"How come her presence changed so much?"

"The chains." She took both chains. "Yubaba gave them to me when I signed the contract, they were to keep everything related to this world hidden, including powers and auras."

"What contract?"

"When she convinced me to leave, she had me signed a contract: it said that I would leave and never come back, and in exchange she would leave me and my family live our own lives in peace. The contract canceled in the moment she tried to kill my daughter."

Chiharu was shocked. She had stayed silent all the time, just listening. She finally knew who was her real father. She had always suspected there were secrets in her family, after all, she had her mother's hair, but her eyes…there was no one in the family with that color of eyes. Besides, she had always felt like somehow, out of place.

'That's why I felt so good in this world.' Chiharu thought. 'Like if I had been here before.'

"It's already morning." Chihiro said. "The river must be gone by now, and we must go back. Chiharu."

Chiharu nodded and immediately followed her mother in silence, back to the river.

"Chihiro!" Haku called.

Chihiro stopped, but didn't turn. "I can't look back Haku, you know it. You told me." She said, and walked again.

Chiharu looked at her mother in silence.

"I still love you!" Haku yelled.

Chihiro sniffed, but continue going.

"This isn't a fairy tale, we won't live happily ever after." Chihiro whispered as she entered the red tunnel.

Haku just stayed there, in silence, without knowing what to do. Catching a last view of Chihiro entering the red tunnel, while the faint glow of a lone tear fell to the grass.

"Is this all?" Haku asked aloud. "Can't we have a happy ending?"

"If you don't go after her you'll never know." Rin spoke from behind him.

Haku didn't answer her. He had just too many things in mind.

* * *

No comentaries. Just wait and see what happens next. 


	7. It doesn't have to end this way

**Chapter 7.- It doesn't have to end this way.**

Both, mother and daughter arrived to their home by mid-morning.

Chihiro phoned Mrs. Huyo and told her she had found Chiharu, and that they were reporting sick that day.

Chihiro and her daughter slept most of the morning and woke up in the afternoon.

Kasumi visited Chiharu and asked her what had happened.

"I bumped my head with a rock and fell unconscious." Chiharu explained. "When I woke up it was too late, I could see nothing, and then I got lost, I couldn't find my way home."

"You are certainly a case Chiharu." Kasumi said laughing. "But what about the magic river and the spirits?"

"There's nothing of that." Chiharu lied. "They're only legends."

Kasumi nodded.

Chiharu smiled vaguely while she took hold of the dragon necklace. The one Haku had given her (he had given it to Chihiro, and she to Chiharu).

.---.

That night Chihiro explained all the story to her daughter the right way (without the Prince and Princess thing).

"You told Yubaba something about an Eternal Power. I couldn't understand that." Chiharu said.

"All the Spirits have an essence, a natural power, Haku's is related to the water, because he's a river spirit." Chihiro explained. "The Spirits always inherit their power to their children, but if they don't have any, they leave it to the nearest spirit when they die."

"Yubaba wanted Haku's power." Chiharu deduced.

"Exactly." Chihiro nodded. "That's why she didn't want me there. If Haku had kids, he would give his power to them. When I left she thought she won. She didn't know that even before you had been born, when you were still inside my belly, you had already inherited Haku's power."

"So she never got the power." Chiharu said smiling.

"No." Chihiro shook her head. "Because you have it."

Chiharu smiled, proudly.

.---.

The days passed. Chiharu went back to attending school, and Chihiro to teaching Art.

What nobody seemed to notice was that they weren't the same persons anymore. Neither of them.

Chihiro sometimes got lost in her lessons, remembering her good times in the Spirit Realm. Everything she painted was related to dragons, Haku, spirits, or the friends she had met in the other world.

Chiharu dozed off often, daydreaming about what her life would be if they had stayed in the Spirit World. Now more than ever she wanted to believe that fairy-tales could come true, and that they would have their happy ending.

.---.

One day both mother and daughter where having dinner in the kitchen, when Chiharu came up with an idea.

"Why don't we write our story?" Chiharu proposed.

"What?" Chihiro asked confused.

"Yes." Chiharu insisted. "Why don't we write our own fairy-tale?"

Chihiro didn't think it was a too good idea, but accepted and began writing.

.---.

A couple of weeks later she was done.

"It's perfect." Chiharu said happily.

"It is not." Chihiro said. "No one will read a fairy-tale without a happy ending."

"It doesn't have to end this way." Chiharu whispered.

But Chihiro didn't listen; she was again lost in her own thoughts.

She left the kitchen and went to the backyard; she supported herself in the bard, watching her lone reflection in the river.

Suddenly she saw another reflection next to hers…

"Ha…" she cut herself shaking her head. "No, I must be imagining things again."

"No you're not." A voice said.

Chihiro looked at the reflection behind her, it was still there.

"You wanted me to follow you." Haku said. "And so I did."

"This must be a dream." Chihiro whispered, as she silently began crying.

"It isn't." Haku assured her. "I'm real, I'm here. I've come back for you, for both of you."

"Why? Why now?" Chihiro asked.

"Because I discovered I couldn't bear to see you leaving me again. I need you with me. I love you." He said solemnly as he embraced Chihiro.

Chihiro rested her head on his chest, sighing happily.

"It's like a fairy tale." Chihiro murmured. But then she remembered something. "Yubaba…"

"She ran away." Haku said.

"Why?" Chihiro asked.

"I suppose she knew that sooner or later I would follow you and get both of you back to the Spirit World with me." Haku said. "And she didn't want to risk loosing against you again. She left."

"What about the Bathhouse?" Chihiro asked.

"Zeniba owns it."

"Granny?"

"Yes. She owns it, but I administrate it, as she still lives at "Bottom of the Swamp". And Rin is my assistant."

"I see."

"Yubaba was wrong Chihiro. We can have a happy ending. We can live happily ever after."

Chihiro pressed herself tightly to him.

"Please come back with me." Haku pleaded. "Don't leave me again."

"Don't let me go." Chihiro pleaded at the same time.

"I never will." Haku assured her.

.-.

Meanwhile, Chiharu just looked at them happily.

"Seems like all my dreams are finally coming true." She said as she went back to the kitchen.

She opened the book her mother had written, and added some things.

"Now this fairy tale will have a happy ending." She said smiling.

"Chiharu!!" two voices called her.

"Come on sweety we're leaving!" Chihiro called.

"Coming!" Chiharu yelled back.

She closed the book and smiled, as she left with her parents. To live a new life, a happy one.

.---.---.---.

"And what happened after that mommy?" a girl asked.

"Prince Haku took Princess Sen and little Princess Hari back to the Spirit Kingdom. And once there Haku and Sen were crowned as King and Queen, and Hari was considered Royal Princess. The evil witch Yubaba never returned. And the Royal family lived happily ever after."

"Why does every fairy-tale has to have a happy ending?" a boy asked.

"Because if not it wouldn't be a fairly-tale, fool." The girl said.

"I prefer stories about wars and dragons." The boy insisted.

"No, better princes rescuing beautiful princesses." The girl said.

"Don't argue." The mother said. "And go to sleep now."

"Yes mommy." Both kids said at once and got to bed.

The woman tucked them in and then left the bedroom, once outside she saw her husband.

"Good night Kasumi, dear." He kissed her. "What were you doing?"

"Just telling my kids an old fairy-tale a friend of mine wrote." Kasumi answered as she closed the book she had in her hands and looked at the cover.

It read:

_Humans and Spirits._

_Like a Fairy Tale_

_By: Chihiro Ogino, and Chiharu Materu._

**The End.**

And it's over!!! Finally…

Really, I felt like this was taking me an eternity to finish, but it's finally done. I know it's not long, and that maybe I could have added some more things, but I didn't want the story to become too long (I already have too many of those), tedious (I'm not sure if any of my stories ended up like that but I hope not) and without me knowing when or how to end it (believe me, it has happened before).

Now that this is over I may not write a fic about this for a while (I mean about Spirited Away), that's because I'm currently working in a Full Metal Alchemist fic, and a crossover between Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha, those two fics are taking a lot of time; and besides I still have all my other stories I'm still updating.

On recommendations, please I would like you to read my fic of "Yokai Love", it's of Yu Yu Hakusho, and though I don't have that many chapters up yet I promise that as soon as I get reviews I'll update (it makes me sad that no one is leaving reviews there, that's why I don't update soon).

Oh, something else. If any of you guys reading this is reading "Two Roses" as well, please forgive me, I just haven't had the inspiration to continue that fic, but I promise I'll be doing it soon (as soon as I possibly can).

Well, I think those were all the notes. Thanks to all of those who were with me throughout all this fic, I love you, you're my reason for going on as a fanfic-writer.

See you in the next fanfic!


End file.
